Baby Smurf's Arrival (Hero Stories)/Part 4
Eventually, as the storm that Papa Smurf mentioned began to happen, high winds blew fiercely and lightning began to strike. "WAAAH!" Baby cried loudly. "Don't be afraid, it's only a storm!" Grouchy said as he picked him up and went into the forest. "We must find shelter!" he said, before a lightning bolt struck a tree close by. Hero meanwhile was busy looking over the forest, fighting against the fierce winds. "Papa Smurf was right about the storm, but I never thought it would smurf this bad," he said before a lightning bolt flashed right past him, just inches from actually hitting him. "Oh, smurf! That was close," Hero said, breathing heavily. Meanwhile in the village, the Smurfs were worried about not only Hero, but also for Grouchy and Baby. "I hope Hero finds them soon! This storm looks like it smurfing worse," Papa Smurf said. "I hope they're okay!" Wonder cried. "I'm sure they'll be fine, lassie!" Hawkeye said comfortingly. "BOOOHOOO!" Smurfette cried as Hefty comforted her. "AND YOU TWO, STOP YOUR CRYING! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!" Papa Smurf's voice boomed. "WAAAAAAH!" both Wonder and Smurfette cried. "Oh, I'm sorry! We're all a little anxious! I didn't mean that! I... uh...," Papa Smurf said, trying to calm them down. ... Meanwhile, Grouchy and Baby had their own problem: the island they were taking refuge on was starting to become engulfed by the rising river. "For smurf's sake! The water's rising! We'll have to leave the island!" Grouchy said as he got to his feet and headed towards the log bridge and suddenly noticed it wasn't there. "Oh, my smurf! The trunk for the bridge has been smurfed away!" Grouchy said. "I'll never be able to smurf over the river with you in my arms! What are we going to do?" he thought to himself before he heard the sound of a nearby duck swimming down the river. "Oh! Mister Duck! You're our savior! Could you help us smurf over?" Grouchy asked the duck. The duck agreed to help and allowed Grouchy to climb onto his back. "I like ducks!" Grouchy whispered to Baby. Soon the duck took them to the other side. "Thanks!" Grouchy said as the duck continued on its way. The wind was growing more and fierce and Hero meanwhile was still trying to find them. He had to cover his eyes just so he could see. "If this smurfs any worse, this smurf will have to give up the search!" he thought to himself. "What am I smurfing? This smurf won't stop until I find them!" Grouchy and Baby were running through the forest while lightning bolts struck the trees, causing them to fall over. Grouchy avoided them by running as fast as he could. "Whew! That was a close smurf!" Grouchy said. "ATCHOOO!" Baby sneezed. "Oh, no! You're going to catch a cold...?" Grouchy said. "WAAAH!" Baby cried. Meanwhile overhead, Hero could hear the sound of crying. "That sound? It's Baby Smurf! I've found them!" he said as he headed towards where the sound was coming from. "No! Don't cry!" Grouchy said as he tried to make Baby Smurf stop crying. "GROUCHY!" Hero called out. "I've finally found you! What were you smurfing?" "I like Baby Smurf, Hero! I don't want to smurf him back!" Grouchy said. "I know you don't, Grouchy, but Papa Smurf says we have no choice," Hero said before he noticed that Baby looked unwell. "Great Smurfs! Give Baby to me!" Grouchy handed Baby over to Hero, who felt his sleeper, which was freezing cold. "His sleeper is freezing! We need to smurf back to the village right now!" Hero said. "I know! Let's go!" Grouchy said as they ran off home. ... The next morning, all the Smurfs were together at the village border. "Still nothing! I fear the worst!" Papa Smurf said concernedly. "No, I won't cry! No, I won't cry!" Smurfette said to herself. "Please, Hero, be safe! Please, be safe!" Wonder prayed. Soon they could hear the sound of sneezing and baby talk. "Agoogle peeteepooo arhoo!" the voice muttered. "ATCHOO!" another voice sneezed. They all looked around and seen Hero, Grouchy, and Baby. "BABY!" Smurfette called. "GROUCHY!" the other Smurfs called. "HERO!" Wonder called. "Please forgive me! I didn't want Baby to leave... I really like Baby! I...," Grouchy sniffed, sounding really upset. "It's okay, Grouchy!" Papa Smurf said kindly. "Come! We must return him to the stork now! Go smurf me his basket!" Soon, as Baby was placed in his basket, all the Smurfs were saying their goodbyes. "Farewell, you little squeezer!" Hefty said. "Achten Sie darauf, die Kleinen!" Edward said kindly. "Eh, yeah, whatever you smurfed," Hefty added. "We'll never forget you!" Handy said. "Here! Take good care of him!" Papa Smurf said as he handed baby back to the stork, which then took off. All the Smurfs watched as the stork flew off into the distance. "Come on, life goes on... what if we smurfed a little party?" Papa Smurf suggested. "If you like...," Dempsey said sadly. "Mmm, yeah," Nikolai said, also sounding rather sad. Later at the party, all the Smurfs were unable to have any fun at all. Their minds were all too preoccupied with thoughts of Baby Smurf. "I'm going to smurf you a lament!" Harmony said sadly. "Do you want some pie?" Greedy asked sadly. "No, thanks!" Takeo aswered sadly. "Hey! Here's a gift for you!" Jokey said sadly. "For me?" Clumsy said sadly. "What is it?". "Ah! It's a surprise!" Jokey said. Soon the box exploded. "HA! HA! HA!" Jokey said, trying to force a laugh. "We're sure having fun!" Clumsy said before he and Jokey started crying. "It's just not fair!" Wonder said, sounding rather glum. "I miss Baby." "I know, every Smurf misses him," Hero said, trying his hardest to not cry. "Okay, my little Smurfs! It's time for bed," Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the others said in unison. "Goodnight, Handy!" Hefty called. "Goodnight, Hefty!" Handy answered. "Goodnight, Grouchy!" Dempsey called. "Hmmm! Night!" Grouchy answered. "Whereever you are, Baby, goodnight!" every Smurf said in unison. "Night, Wonder!" Hero said. "Night, Hero!" Wonder answered. During the night, the sound of flapping wings could be heard before the sound of a crying baby, causing all the Smurfs to awaken. "BABY SMURF!" Wonder shouted. "He's back?" Hero asked. All the Smurfs ran to the village square and seen the stork had returned and brought Baby Smurf with it. "BABY! YOU'RE BACK!" Smurfette said, as she began to snuggle him. "Arhoo...," Baby muttered. "What's this? There's a letter in the basket!" Papa Smurf said. "What does it say, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "Dear Smurfs, The stork told me your sorrow and the bravery of Grouchy Smurf. Therefore we have decided to permanently entrust Baby Smurf to you. Sincerely....," Papa Smurf read out, causing all the Smurfs to begin cheering. ... "And that's the story of how Oracle smurfed into the village!" Hero said, finally finishing the story. "Great Smurfs! Of all the Smurfs to smurf such a thing, I would have never expected Uncle Grouchy to be that kind of Smurf!" Saviour said. "We were all surprised too, Saviour!" Smurfette said. "He truly smurfed to great lengths to prevent Oracle from going back and it was his bravery that allowed him to permanently stay with us!" "Wow! Thanks for smurfing me the story, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said. "It was no problem!" Hero said before looking outside and seeing the sun was almost set. "It's bed time!" Hero said. "Okay, goodnight, Papa Smurf! Goodnight, Auntie Smurfette," Saviour said as she left the house. "Goodnight, Saviour!" Hero and Smurfette said in unison before heading off to bed. 'Smurf to 'Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Baby Smurf's Arrival Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles